Sofia Curtis
Sofia Curtis is a Former Detective working for the Las Vegas Police Department. She was formerly acting day shift supervisor before being forced to join the night shift as a CSI working for Gil Grissom. She is working for the LVPD as the new Deputy Chief. Early Life Sofia's mother is a captain in the Las Vegas Police Department. Although Sofia qualified to become a detective, the sheriff "pulled her papers" and assigned her to CSI due to her lab skills. (Bodies in Motion) Sofia implied that her mother disapproved of the sheriff essentially drafting her to be a CSI and that she aspires to live up to her mother's reputation. (Bodies in Motion) Season Five Sofia was introduced in the season five episode Formalities. Due to a struggle in office politics, Conrad Ecklie demoted her from acting day shift supervisor (season 5 episode Mea Culpa) to night shift; she subsequently thought about quitting. Gil Grissom talked her into staying. Season Six Sofia resumed her original career path and returned to police work as a detective, like her mother. She originally took a position in Boulder City, but transferred back to Las Vegas in the first episode of season six. In the two part episode A Bullet Runs Through It, she believes that she may have accidentally shot and killed Deputy Daniel Bell in a wild shootout with drug dealers. The shooting causes her great anxiety and emotional stress, but forensic investigation eventually proved that Captain Jim Brass was the accidental shooter (the officer had unwittingly stood up in Brass's line of fire). Season Seven Later, Curtis is horrified to discover that she had actually watched an undercover cop die on camera from carbon monoxide poisoning. Though she takes it more calmly than the incident with Deputy Bell, she still feels responsible for the officer's death (Monster in the Box) Relationships Sofia seemed romantically interested in Gil Grissom in season five. They had dinner together (Unbearable), but ultimately their relationship remained platonic. Despite early tension, she and Sara Sidle often worked together in the field. They argued in the season six episode A Bullet Runs Through It over Sofia confiding in Gil Grissom about her sense of guilt. Sara pointed out that legally, Sofia should not discuss the case with Gil, who was investigating, while Sofia felt she had no one else to whom she could turn. However, they were friendly in subsequent episodes. Appearances Trivia * Sofia became a main cast member at the beginning of the seventh season. * Although credit, she doesn't appear in episodes Leaving Las Vegas, Ending Happy and Leapin' Lizards from seventh season. * Sofia's final main recurring appearance was in the season 8 opener Dead Doll. Afterwards, she left the series without an explanation. * She comes back, for a single episode, in Season 11, Father of the Bride, as the new Deputy Chief. * Her sidearm is a Glock 26. Category:Detectives Category: CSI: Las Vegas Main Characters Category:Females Category:Police Department Personnel Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters